Lilac Ogara Ahrul
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Lilac Ogara Ahrul are Variants of the monster with the same name, whose pungent clouds of gas has been altered through consumption of Felvine at a very young age. Instead of smelling terrible, it now smells of Felvine, which some Lynians are fond of. It can only be encountered at High-Rank and beyond. Physiology While Lilac Ogara Ahrul bears the exact same physical form of the standard species, the only aesthetic difference with the Variant is that its once-dark brown scales have turned bright purple-ish pink, signalling its individual change and giving it its new name. Behaviour Lilac Ogara Ahrul still behave exactly the same as its normal cousin, but has grown to tolerate the presence of Felynes and Melynxes, not aware of the effect of the permanent Felvine-scented gas that surrounds it. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Its anatomical change does not change its placement in the food chain. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Due to losing its ability to create pungent gas clouds, it has to tolerate the presences of other monsters, but being heavily solitary, it gets caught in a lot of fights, around four to more fights in a single day. Due to an abundance of undeterred Felyne and Melynx in its territory, those are the only creatures it will not attack, as they do not attack back. Due to this, it will not attack Prowlers at first sight. Tracks Its former Stench Clouds are replaced with Pink Clouds. Specific Locale Interactions Exactly the same as shown in the original; can inflict Muck as long as it is in a muddy area. Special Behaviours Lilac Ogara Ahrul have no special behaviours to note. Cutscenes Lilac Ogara Ahrul have no planned cutscenes. Abilities The Lilac variant shares all of its moves with the original species, with the exception that all of its moves that previously inflicted Soiled and Vocal Cord Paralysis now inflict Felvine-scented and Blur. This is accompanied by the fact that it can indirectly make local Felyne and Melynx hoards target those affected by the Felvine clouds it creates. The moves listed here marked with a * are moves that already exist but have been changed. Attacks * *Gas Release - Has the same properties as the original version of this move, but instead it is pink and inflicts Felvine-Scented instead. It will inflict Fatigued instead if the victim is already Felvine-Scented. * *Gas Breath - The same as the original's variation of this attack, but this one has the same properties as the move listed above, but is used as a breath attack. * *Felvine Gas - Exactly the same as the original's Stink Cloud, but as usual, inflicts Felvine-Scented to those who stand in it and Blur to those who stay in it for more than 4 seconds. Fatigue still applies here. Minor/Passive Moves * *Roar - Ogara raises its forelimbs off the ground and lets out a deep, guttural roar before coming back down. Requires HG Earplugs to block. * *Gas Aura - Usually active at the start of a hunt. Staying in it for more than 7 seconds will inflict Fatigue, but upon touching it entirely, the victim will be inflicted with Felvine-Scented. Disabled when flinched, staggered or successfully toppled after a mount. Rage and Tired States Rage State Lilac Ogara Ahrul will release an excessive amount of pink gas into the air, where the immediate area is then enveloped in unusual pink clouds, rising from the bottom of the screen, as well as the overall area colour turning slightly pink. During this, it is more prone to using gas-based attacks, and in addition, all Felynes and Melynxes in the same area will become intoxicated. Tired State As an Elder Dragon, Lilac Ogara Ahrul cannot enter this state. Mounts Hunters can mount its head, back and tail. Its tail will no longer be mounted if it has been severed. Like most mid-tier Elder Dragons, it will shake itself while airborne. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Gas Dragon * Family: Ahrul Habitat Range Despite their new anatomical differences, Lilac Ogara Ahrul prefers to stay in humid and swampy areas, despite increased exposure to other monsters. Though it's incredibly rare, it is thought that seeing a Lilac Ogara Ahrul in the Elder's Recess grants you good luck. Unfortunately, no known Lilac Ogara Ahrul have been seen in the new world. Ecological Niche It does not change the current spot on the food chain, still preying on a majority of monsters that it can find, though it is faced with more competition than the original species, and is often at risk to many high-level monsters that can match up to an Elder Dragon, perhaps even more so than normal. Biological Adaptations It possesses more or less the same biological features of its normal cousin, but instead of having a foul-smelling gas building up in its gas bags, it is instead flavoured with Felvine, which, at this level, would require feeding of a lot of these in order to become a Lilac Ogara Ahrul. However, being carnivores, they would only eat these during days of starvation. Along with this altered diet, eating these also turns its brown scales purple-ish pink. Behaviour Although normally aggressive to others around it, it will usually ignore Felynes and Melynxes, and sees no threat in them, as it knows they would easily be swept away if they dared attack the dragon. Lilac Ogara Ahrul territories are harder to discover, as monsters will stay in the area unaware of the Felvine's scent. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. * Its wings can be broken at once. * Its belly can be wounded. Successfully doing this decreases the range and lifespan of some of its gas-based moves. * Its tail can be severed. Thunder is required to cut it. * The mud can be broken off each limb. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters Lilac Ogara Ahrul have no planned interactions with other monsters. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses As a Variant, Lilac Ogara Ahrul cannot be affected by any known statuses. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Variant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Felvine Scented Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Blur Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo